Sit Still Look Pretty
by UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: In which Emma encounters Regina like never before
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks enough cannot be given enough to Csishewolf, check out her stuff. It is above and beyond you won't regret it.**

Both were frozen, one full of terror- the other an unreadable mask. The release of one tear quickly followed by another is the only movement. Emma could not explain the way her hand darted out to stop the brunette's before it completed its full motion. She had not meant to. Not any more than the tears. For the first time Emma was seeing Regina. Really seeing what hides beneath.

Despite being a woman known for complete control, one thing had always escaped Regina: Emma. True to form, she appeared earlier than normal. Regina had thought nothing of it as the car door groan signified the blonde's arrival. _When would she ever retire that yellow deathtrap?_ she mused while continuing her morning routine. Emma's clunky footfalls echoed up the stairs as the brunette tamed her last stray hair. Regina still had a few more seconds before facing Emma in the hallway. However, also true to form, Emma had managed to find herself in a time and place where she did not belong, Regina's bedroom. Regina had been in mid-motion of applying her make-up when the hand that did not belong to her ceased the motion. Fear was foreign, surprise a rare thing indeed - but the two co-mingled was something even worse. Terror. It coiled itself around her insides and held on. The same was not true of her newfound observer. Slowly, the first tear had welled in Emma's eyes, followed by others cascading in a steady trek down her cheek. Now Regina's mind was engaged in battle between the terror and confusion. Neither of which she cared to be.

Gently Emma released Regina's wrist, bringing her right hand up and waving away the former mayor's completed appearance glamour. Her pale lips opened in a soft, "oh."

The word seemed to hold a world unto itself.

"Emma, what is it?"

A goofy grin overtook the blonde's features. To anyone who did not know her it would have appeared to begin at the lips. To the experienced brunette, it had been in her eyes during most of their silent staring contest. The first thirty seconds or so had just been hazy due to Regina's own bewilderment.

"You don't need make-up." Emma blubbered.

"Miss. Swan, if you think for one…."

"Iota." Emma intervened, "I love that word."

Regina could not resist the amusement bubbling in her gut. "It is rude to interrupt your elders."

"Apologies." The blonde could not stop her giggle.

"If you think for one iota that I will step out of this house without a stitch of make-up on, you are gravely mistaken."

"Don't step out just…stay right here." Regina felt the way her head tilted, giving Emma a side eyed glance. Honestly, she had no idea what was coursing through that Charming mind, only that it made her words come out funny. Regina remembered when Henry had been old enough to denote the difference between Mommy and Mayor. _His wide, playful eyes as he touched the scar on her lip. "Mama you are so bootaful."_

 _"Thank you My Prince. The word you are trying to say is beautiful. Beau-ti-ful."_

 _"Ba….ba."_

 _"Beau…" Regina said slowly_

 _"Beau…"_

 _"Ti."_

 _"Ti."_

 _"ful."_

 _"ful! Beautiful!" His arm embraced her in joy at his new word._

For the first time, Emma could see the woman behind the façade. There was a hint of weariness in the corner of her eyes, laugh lines to compliment her mouth, hair slightly out of place and in those brown pools- the weight of a lifetime times two. Regina was unsure how many flaws Emma was currently studying, and briefly wondered if they indicated her actual age. She had spent years staring into the looking glass only seeing the broken, shattered pieces of herself. Pieces no one should have to suppress. Each wrinkle to be feared as she could be ostracized from her throne for that of a younger, fairer variety of queen. It had been a practice that still weighed heavily on her tattered soul. Yet Emma had made no movement. This was the mother of her child; blonde, bold, and stumbling for words. Regina could not believe she had been allowed to see her this way

A knock came, to which the Mayor granted entry.

"Are you guys fighting?" Henry inquired, adjusting his backpack over one shoulder.

Regina was saved by Emma. "Breakfast anyone?"

If there was one thing Regina was grateful for in that moment, it was her son's love of food. He jetted down the stairs and was halfway out of the door while she and Emma had only reached the top of the stairs. Midway down her foot miscalculated a step and the sheriff caught her at the elbow, preventing a spill. She did not let go until they managed to navigate to the bottom. Something fluttered in the pit of her stomach when Emma blocked her path, cementing a hand onto either side of the railing.

The amount of concentration Emma was putting into the thoughts hidden in her mind was only explained by the very slow wave of her hand. Glancing into the mirror beside the doorway she could see the perfect execution of her glamor spell from the lipstick shade to the lining of Regina's eyelids. As if she had done it by hand.

It was all Emma could do not to cry at the reappearance of The Mayor.

When Regina turned to thank Emma the words died. That magical, weird, and most certainly sexually charged moment from earlier was gone. A vacancy was all that remained in its place. It felt odd that Regina should miss whatever that event had been. With a final glance in the mirror, something came to the surface. Emma had perfectly executed a glamour spell involving multiple elements to make her look as she would have if she did it herself. This gave away how closely Emma paid attention to detail, no matter how fine. It certainly gave Regina food for thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the diner, Emma's silence was filled with Henry's next big project. There were a few more things he needed to complete before school let out for summer, including a guided trip to The Enchanted Forest. He had been pushing hard to sell his mother's on the idea. Grandma and Grandpa Charming were more than happy to join them at a time of their choosing although Emma burst everyone's bubble on showing Prince Neal where he was from.

 _"If we are getting technical, Neal is from the magical land known as the United States of America."_

Something about that had made the family diner ring with Regina's laughter at the befuddled look in their faces. Some things never got old. The two mothers shared a smirk at their small victory. As morning progressed to afternoon the Charming-Mills clan broke off small chunks at a time. Henry's friends had spotted him inside Granny's and they made off to the park to partake in flag football. The next to go were Mommy and Daddy Charming who were finally allowing themselves a little alone time leaving only Emma, Regina and Neal at the table.

"Alright Kid, it is just the three amigo's now. Soon to be dos! What shall we do today, huh? Run with scissors?" Neal's big sister teased, rubbing their noses together. Wide eyed and a little slobbery, if Regina had a say, Neal grinned around his chubby index finger that was shoved into his mouth. Emma nestled him against her securely.

"Why don't you bring Neal to my house?" escaped Regina's lips.

As if Neal understood his eyes flicked in her direction and wiggling joined his grin.

"Are you sure?"

"It would be nice to have little feet running amok again."

"Would you ever adopt again?"

"I rather enjoy this arrangement." Regina teased, scrunching her face up so only Neal could see. Every time he giggled she could picture Henry. A reminder of a time when things had seemed so uncomplicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sheriff had not intended to fall asleep on the couch mid- babysitting duties, but leave it to Mama Bear Mills to pick up the slack. Or at least she would have, had she remained awake too. Neal was intently focused on the miniature light show Regina has cast for him, following it with his eyes. One by one the colors would randomly kiss his face, causing immense baby giggles. Other times they would appear in his open hand and disappear when he closed one. His laughter was what awoke her, immediately aware that she was very nearly resting her head on the sheriff's shoulder. She shook the sleep from her eyes, stretching out to wake the extremities. Prince Neal imitated her in his onesie, pointing his little toes to the opposite sides of the room.

"Very good Neal." Regina spoke to him whilst scooping him into her arms. Every time she held the infant, it took her back to a time when Henry had been more portable. A time she never knew she would miss so dearly. Checking the clock, she waved a hand to prepare his bottle. The sun was just beginning to sink over the horizon when they exited the house to enjoy it together. "When your Uncle Henry was a boy, magic would have saved a lot of time."

For a few moments she spent musing over what was… and what could have been. Recognizing mistakes for what they were, and talking to one of the few people who had no preconception of who she was. To Neal she was simply the woman with the bottle. In her mind, she mused over Emma's earlier question of adopting again. Loving children was not the problem, having another piece of her heart wandering outside of her body was. Henry would have loved a sibling and she another child, but he was the first person she had truly loved that was all her own. He needed her.

It was a bond that could never be broken. He had made her nearly whole; set them on their current path. Created a time and place where mercy, forgiveness, and redemption may be achievable after all.

Regina had been so lost in thought that she had not felt Emma's eyes watching her. Darkness had crept in. It was always there around the edges of course, but this time it was different. It had been completely missing when it was just Regina and Neal, but ever a creature of habits the brunette's wall had flown up. Shrouding her in the concealment of nothingness.

"It's just me. I've been watching you guys. You talk to him like he is a real little person."

"Studies indicate that speaking to children like they 'real little people' will help them better develop language skills."

The sly grin that posted on Emma's mouth caught her off guard. "You were meant for this."

"For a woman who didn't want any roots to tie her down, your bluff fooled me."

Regina did not mean it harshly but it was a point Emma took as a compliment. "Learning from the best. I love watching you with kids."

"Without make-up as well."

The brightness of Emma's face heated the air around them. "You did not plan for a lot of dating during your Dark Curse casting."

Regina placed Neal in the pack-n-play and rested against a pillar. The temperature between them was slowly increasing, but surprisingly it was not unbearable. With a wave of her hand, the make-up was gone. Emma swallowed thickly before presenting a dandelion, freshly picked from the nearest spot on the yard. "This is a dangerous game."

Regina breathed in the little space between them, her fingertips playing over the hand presenting the flower. She could feel Emma calling out to her in ways non-magical. Needs she had not been aware she was echoing were rooted in their silence this morning.

"Tell me you don't want it; I'll leave it alone."

"If I do?"

Emma's eyes were equal parts hopeful and frightened. "You get me."

Daringly pale hands embraced hips as she approached. The scent of the freedom to choose enthralled the brunette as she took in those long curls. Emma was intoxication as it's sweetest. The high before the pain. Regina wanted it all. Both women and child were transported inside the house in a whoosh of burgundy smoke. Neal was settled the adjoining room to Regina's, as he had fallen fast asleep thanks to his recent meal. Regina had to pause in her passion as she steadied Emma who still had trouble when it came to teleportation. Her hands were an anchor for Emma to latch onto. Regina traced the soft trail of skin, leading the blonde into her.

"Focus on me."

Emma's grin invaded her face when she ran her hands over the velvet skin until the dizziness subsided. "You are improving." Regina noticed.

"My parents made sure I had the best teacher in all the lands."

Regina scoffed at the notion. "They couldn't afford me."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Daringly pale hands embraced hips as she approached. The scent of the freedom to choose enthralled the brunette as she took in those long curls. Emma was intoxication as it's sweetest. The high before the pain. Regina wanted it all. Both women and child were transported inside the house in a whoosh of burgundy smoke. Neal was settled the adjoining room to Regina's, as he had fallen fast asleep thanks to his recent meal. Regina had to pause in her passion as she steadied Emma who still had trouble when it came to teleportation. Her hands were an anchor for Emma to latch onto. Regina traced the soft trail of skin, leading the blonde into her._

 _"Focus on me."_

 _Emma's grin invaded her face when she ran her hands over the velvet skin until the dizziness subsided. "You are improving." Regina noticed._

 _"My parents made sure I had the best teacher in all the lands."_

 _Regina scoffed at the notion. "They couldn't afford me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then it is a good thing the benevolent Regina took me under her wing." Emma's smile brightened her entire aura. Once Emma recovered from their teleportation, Regina's need for her emerged. She unbuttoned Emma's blouse with ease and tenderness. Lips, no longer laced with crimson readily placed their mark upon pale skin now visible in the waning light. Drawing a golden finger along the path of the opened shirt, Regina found that she felt vulnerable. Maybe unsure at the very least.

In an attempt to override her feelings of anxiousness, Regina stalked her backwards, leaning Emma into one of the pillars of the four-poster bed. Her glance into the blonde's darkening forest gaze revealed only desire. White flashes of power flooded through them, cementing that Regina was making the right decision.

"This is what you wanted?" Regina inquired over her nerves, lips of velvet affectionately caressing down Emma's neck, feeling the chuckle in her throat.

Emma murmured, "I want you Regina. Just…" reflections of her own lust were reflected echoed in Regina's darkening gaze. "All of you."

It extended beyond Emma's words, and into her touch. It was in Emma's fingertips as they skimmed over golden skin. It was in the passionate embrace of their lips. It was in the way she cradled Regina as if she were the most precious woman in all the realms.

Emma pushed Regina down on the bed, pale lips caressed the visible part of Regina's collar bone, rousing them both to just how bare they were becoming. The shake of Emma's head was felt rather than seen as her tongue played over Regina's flesh.

"Regina, shut up and kiss me already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the first morning Emma could remember waking up feeling thoroughly refreshed. She stretched leisurely. Regina's sheets were clearly woven from the clouds at Heaven's Gate; the deep purple comforter as well. Neither of those things compared to the indulgence of pressing herself against the heated skin of the brunette. Slowly and steadily, Emma had wormed her closer, eventually wrapping herself around Regina securely. If Regina later blamed all this on a momentary lapse in judgment, Emma was definitely going to lay claim to a Friends with Benefits agreement with this bed.

The movements behind Regina stirred her out of a wonderful slumber. It was amazing. Most days she awoke before the alarm clock, despite the comforts the mattress provided. She was Regina, The Mayor. _A Lady is never later Regina,_ her Mother's voice whispered in the back of her mind. Regina tensed, recognizing bare skin against her own. Memories flooded her awareness as the reality of the Savior in her bed came to the surface. She forced her breathing to remain slow and steady.

Emma couldn't help herself as she placed a soft kiss onto Regina's exposed shoulder blade. She didn't want to think about how long they had been fighting this magnetism. Sure, it had been hate-filled initially. Regina has brought out her stubborn streak like no one before her. Without Regina, the blonde would have carried on her transient lifestyle, and she would have never discovered what it meant to have a home, a family. She never would have experienced the hurricane of the woman before her. Their highs and their lows. It also meant never experiencing the previous morning, with Regina in all of her breathtaking eight world wonderfulness.

Pale fingertips whispered over gloriously warm skin. The sensation of being touched no longer caused the tension Regina had felt moments ago. In fact, she relaxed into it, allowing the comfort of another human being to exist in this fleeting moment. Emma's tales of love gone awry had always led her to believe that the blonde was the type to be up and out of her partner's bed as soon as she could exit. Yet here she remained against every odd. Even as the shapes persisted against her skin, Regina made no movement. She would absorb every ounce of affection. A balm to self-inflicted wounds of days past.

"I saw you flinch." Emma's voice a caress in brunette hair.

"Did not." Regina countered.

"Believe me, I learned to see things in order to protect myself, and you most certainly had the tiniest flinch at the sensation of being touched." Emma kissed the nape of Regina's neck. "Right there, Your Majesty."

The dark chuckle floated on airways. "The Savior, correct and humble as always."

Emma snorted, "Was I wrong?"

"No." Regina was slow to relent. "Let us try again."

Regina was quick to guess the first, "That would be a smiley face."

Emma's finger drew down Regina's spine in several long strokes before she added both medium and short branching off the tops. In Regina's pondering her brow furrowed as she sucked in her bottom lip between teeth. The ministrations ceased on Emma's end before she began anew. This time a solitary line followed Regina's spine with very short ones coming off near the top.

"A tree?" she wondered aloud.

"Indeed. Okay, last one."

A single short stroke.

"I."

Another one down and to the right quickly followed by a circle, then two angled lines and finally a "c" shape with a dash through the middle. Regina's mind tried to recant all of the shapes as her own index finger mimicked the motions while Emma slowly repeated them all.

"Love."

For Emma's last drawing she cut out all of the guess work and made a "U".

"You."

"I love you too Regina." Emma breathed quietly though her heart raced beneath her skin the moment Regina turned over to face her in the morning's light. The brunette clucked her tongue.

"I will not be fooled again."

Emma brushed some stray hairs out of Regina's face. "I want to try it. Us. For real." her kiss grazed Regina's wrist.

"Okay." Regina nodded, slowly at first, eyes averted.

"Yeah?" Emma's smile only an annunciated point on her current happiness.

"Yes."

Shooting from the bed, similar to lightning chasing rain from a cloud, Emma hustled into her discarded clothes. She knew she was lightning - about to brighten a very dark world. Emma's spark was more than what the doctor ordered. More than a Queen would think possible. The way Emma's hand tried to make sense of the frazzled mess of her mane, made all the more amusing by the way she tripped into her pants.

"Falling for me rather seriously Dear."

"Ha, ha."

"Where exactly are you off to?"

"I have to get ready for a very important woman." Stealing a kiss, Emma backed away with a mischievous smile. "Seven?"

Regina nodded and relaxed into her pillows, listening to the sound of boots stomping down her stairs. It was high past time her day began as she slipped from the bed, taking the sheet with her. Standing before the looking glass, her hair was displaced to say the least. There was the slightest hint of teeth on skin when their excitement had piqued. She was amazed to find that it did not bother her sense of peace. If she concentrated hard enough Regina could still feel Emma's skin. The scent of Emma's being was co-mingled until it was nearly impossible to discern them.

Judging from her current state, Regina had much to do before courting a very important woman herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all the days for Snow White to choose to be a helicopter parent, she had to pick today. Giving Snow credit she had watched in silence while Neal fed noisily. Finally, able to refrain no more, Snow moved to where Emma was preparing a basket of wine, cheese, and crackers on the counter.

"Hot date?"

Emma profusely blushed. "Yes."

The answer clipped, all the more inviting the five W's; who, what, when, where and why. It was written on the furrowed brow of Snow. Add to that the pursed lips, and Emma could feel the weight of each of those five W's. Answering what wasn't clear would do Regina and herself no favors.

"How are you going to wear your hair?"

David entered the room, having come home for lunch. "Emma has a date." Snow tossed in his direction.

He smiled warmly, "Do we know him?"

"Yes." Emma answered, exasperated, while Snow moved blonde hair around trying to envision the future status it would be in.

"We would like a phone call if you decide to stay out again," Snow mentioned as Emma's hand pushed hers away.

"I told you earlier, I was at Regina's." The urge to hightail it out of the loft was bordering on cataclysmic.

"Surely not the whole night. "

"The entire night, until I came here."

"Until you came home you mean. I know some things have been said but Emma, this will always be your home. Here, with us."

A strained smile was the best Emma could muster. Gathering her things, she exited quickly, finding the air outside of their little slice of Storybrooke to be more suitable. Wanting to be with Regina meant running couldn't happen. Not from the past and not from her parents. Had she been running towards Regina all along?

It had reached six on the library's clock. Making it to the mansion would take exactly six and a half minutes if Emma actually did a full stop at the stop sign. There were only so many rhythms' one not gifted in the art of music could drum on an old steering wheel. It was rude to arrive well before the agreed upon time, just as it was hell to wait until aforementioned time. Regina would be appreciative that for once in Emma's life the woman would arrive exactly when she was meant to. Not a moment before. Not a moment later.

Minutes away Regina watched the clock strike six above the mantel. This was not the way things had been. When Emma had seen her utterly looking herself, she had embraced that side wholly. It was just a dress. It was just a date, only…it wasn't that simple, was it? Having now wasted fifteen minutes and still clad in only panties, she sipped her wine, a little if only to wet the raw nerves coiled in her center. There was one more option that she had been unable to think of with everything on her mind.

The blue dress. Despite everything that had taken place around the time Regina had worn it originally, there had been an almost fondness when Emma had seen her in it. Retrieving and smoothing it unnecessarily, Regina examined it from every angle.

"You are going on a date." Henry stated from the doorway startling Regina from thought. "Who? I've never seen you look so worried before."

"When have you ever…?" It died on Regina's lips.

"City council meetings."

Regina's hand fluttered to her stomach, a nervous habit that had never left. Stepping towards Regina he pulled a smile to the surface. _Gods, he was too smart for his own good._ "You look fine. Stop fussing."

"Henry, sit." Regina motioned to the bed. Without much of a pause Henry joined her. "I have a date with Emma."

"With Mom?"

"Yes. How does that make you feel?"

"Thank God." Henry stated, embracing her with the warmth that hope had so rarely saw fit to offer. "All the yearning, heart eyes were starting to make me queasy."

"You knew?"

"Everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are oblivious of course. I am glad that is one gene I did not inherit. If you are happy then we will all be happy."

"As am I, my Little Prince." Kissing his head, the pieces were falling together. Henry's embrace meant so much more than he could fathom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The instant the bug's clock read 6:46 P.M. Emma was heading to the door to the mansion. Knowing Regina as she did, the woman was already impeccable, potentially sipping a small glass of wine or reading. It was something Emma had observed her doing many times for pleasure. There was something to be said for the way Regina would get lost in her latest read. The twitch of her features as she did so.

When the door opened, Henry greeted Emma with an all-knowing smirk, leading her arm in arm. "Your Queen awaits."

"You knew?" Emma inquired.

"Apparently everyone does dear." Regina answered, gracefully entering the foyer from the kitchen. The two women keenly watched one another. Emma noted the natural make-up and the rich blue that adorned Regina's curves. She was radiant as she made a point with her index finger. "Oh, but not your parents."

"I think we should save that part for Mom." Henry stated with an evil-cohort type of glee.

"Deal." Emma stated smiling with him.

Following them to the door he finally unlinked arms with the blonde. "Take care of my Mom…Mom. I want her home no later than 11."

Both mothers glanced at him, unsure of who he thought he was in this moment. Mostly out of amusement, but it wasn't fun to play it that way. Finally, breaking their looks of authority, they chuckled.

"You got it. Not too much drinking, no late night." Emma said with a two-finger solute.

Emma very much wanted to link arms with Regina but Henry was at the door waiting to wave them off. Instead she waited, insisting on opening the door of the VW like a gentlelady. Heat radiated from the palms of her hands, drawing from the nerves beneath the surface. Regina appeared immensely calm, despite being in the 'death trap', as the woman had lovingly called it. When Emma went to enter Regina had leaned across the seat and pushed open the door as best she could.

Emma slid behind the wheel with a crooked smile.

"What is it?"

"In our world" Emma teased " when you open the door for a date and they climb in to open yours as well, that makes them a keeper. Or at least says they have good manners."

"You were testing me?" Feigning anger Regina pretended to reach for the handle.

"Not intentionally. You passed though."

"Strike one Miss. Swan."

If a perfectly arched eyebrow indicated anything, Emma's boldness was proving useful. Regina was amused. "Well played Emma."

"Now, my son's other mother will want to meet you, if things get that serious of course. Don't be nervous. She is intense, but she is an amazing woman if you allow her time to get to know you."

"How intense?"

Emma sputtered - not having a response prepared, "Something like gravity."

"So very."

"Mm." Emma spared her a sideways smile, extending her hand. Without a second to waste, Regina filled the spaces between with her own hand. The drive continued through parts of the forest that Regina was unfamiliar with. Emma navigated the bug off the beaten path to what appeared to be a small hill. "Close your eyes."

Amber eyes fluttered closed, allowing Emma to be the guide. When Emma stopped, the scent of light magic floated on the air. It was several minutes before the directive to open had been granted, but oh what a sight.

"Oh, Emma." It left Regina defenseless.

"Does this please you?" Emma inquired, fidgeting in her fuchsia dress.

Emma had been very carefully navigating them to Firefly Hill. It overlooked the vast countryside away from the city, and the stables. The table she had conjured covered in a crimson cloth, floating candles, wine and, cheeses. In the distance the horses could be heard. Emma had taken her place by what could be presumed as Regina's seat by the way she had it pulled away from the table.

"It is beautiful."

An understatement, but those were the only three words Regina could manage at the moment. Her heart reverberated rapidly. Emma was scrutinizing the brunette now that they had arrived. Regina could feel the heat rising into a blush on her cheeks. In truth she had peeked at Emma while the woman was making arrangements. There had to be another way, acting like teenagers on their first date aside.

"Close your eyes." Regina asked, surprised by the ease at which Emma listened. Taking hold of the bottle of wine she made quick work of switching it for something of higher potency.

One short glass was pushed across the table. "Open."

Emma sniffed at the offered drink and grinned, "You are going to make me liar to our son."

"We shall be liars together." Regina mirrored, clinking their glasses and shooting the tequila.

"You can tell I'm that nervous huh?"

Regina allowed a nod. How Emma could not feel the equally pressing nervousness was beyond reason. In truth the tequila was already warming her from the core out, the sign of peace was at hand. "Another?"

"Yes, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheese and crackers were no match for Tequila. Regina had abandoned her chair for Emma's lap, fingers toying in blonde hair. They curled in and pulled backwards, exposing the pulse point for Regina to lick up before sinking her teeth in. She made her mark to the sounds of Emma's groan.

Emma pushed her off carefully but still firm in manner. Regina stalked her into a nearby tree. "Regina, stop." Emma ordered not quite ceasing the intense bite Regina was in the middle of. "I said stop."

White tendrils of smoke sparked from her fingertips.

"This is what you wanted." Regina stood back bewildered and from the sounds of it offended.

Emma was invaded her space but Regina didn't back away. There was a faraway look deep in Regina's eyes that was nearly unrecognizable. Nearly, had Emma not seen the Queen during her portal mishap. Her right hand grasped Regina's chin, pulling her in for a long kiss. Though Regina sought control, digging her hands into blonde curls. Emma bit her harshly, causing a yelp.

"Stop." She ordered to cessation. Staring into unfocused amber pools.

"I am the Queen, Princess." Regina slurred, finger waving in the air. "I give the orders."

Emma smirked through tequila tinted glasses. She hadn't minded Regina's actions per se but the woman was _always_ in control. For once, Emma wanted that. Taking in the scent of the night mixed with the ever-increasing arousal sparking between them, Emma took full advantage of catching Regina off guard, pushing her until it was she who was backed into the tree. Until it was she who was standing in nothing more than her pretty blue dress. It was time for it to go, and for Regina to let go.

The mood was electric.

Emma pushed until Regina's knees hit ground. "Not tonight Your Majesty."

Regina gaped at Emma speechless.


	3. Chapter 4

Scratches ran rampant across the once pristine canvas that was Emma's back. A few of them boasted of dried blood. Emma's blood. Regina shuddered. The tequila was meant to ease her nerves, not cause her to revert into that monster. _What have I done?_ Regina's fingers twitched, causing the previous night's outfit to return to its spot in the vault. Having been the cause behind the death of everyone she held dear, directly or indirectly, it was too much to see that person rising in herself again. Regina forced herself to memorize every marking of her own creation and then turned away. In the stillness of the morning she trembled.

"Gina?" Emma stirred with a groan. "Are you alright?"

Regina's skin felt cool to the touch - prompting Emma to pull the blanket over her. She had no idea that the trembling she felt before pulling the comforter higher on Regina was the tremble of awakened terrors. The chill she thought she was fighting was a ghost clawing its way through the depths of Regina's soul. Fighting to make it to the surface. To create distance in this one moment of solace.

Pretending to awaken, Regina made a show of stretching. "I'm fine."

It was unlikely that Emma fell for the lie, but she made no motions to call Regina on it.

"That was…" Emma leaned into Regina with a sigh of lust," ah-mazing."

This was not the reaction Regina had anticipated - despite that they had slept in the same bed. It was unlikely that their relationship would be anything but atypical.

"I didn't think you would remember," Regina softly stated.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd forget. Or that I'd want to. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Are you?"

Unable to hide from the shame of her actions any longer, Regina moved to look Emma in the eye. She owed the woman that much - for the obvious amount of pain endured. With practiced ease, she moved wild blonde locks out of the way while her eyes searched for any sign of distress, no matter how small.

"I hurt you Emma. I never wanted that."

Emma snorted. "You didn't do anything. I met a marvelous Queen on my journey to Firefly Hill. Did you know I got to kneel before a real throne?"

"This isn't a game. The Evil Queen is dangerous - or is that something you are too ignorant to grasp?"

And just like that Emma's mouth snapped shut.

"I'm not under any illusions at all Regina. I got exactly what I wanted. Tell me you didn't."

Yes…. she had. Exactly what she wanted.

"I…."

Emma kissed Regina into silence, effectively shutting her up. "Let me lead okay?"

"Could you lead me to some coffee?"

Dragging themselves from the bed, they relied on each for support to make it to the kitchen. Separately their mental battles raged while they slowly descended the stairs. Already the coffee maker was percolating, leaving them in a state of confusion. Beside it was a note addressed to 'Moms'.

 _Moms,_

 _You're going to have to do better than that if you wish to be sneaky. I don't know what you were doing. I don't want to know._ _The coffee maker was set before I left to sleep over at Grandma's. Don't worry - your secret is safe with me._

 _~Henry_

"Weren't you the one that said none the wiser?" Regina questioned a sheepish looking Emma.

"Yep." She answered with a popping sound on the 'P'.

"Well?"

"You were right there with me. Perhaps your hangover is clouding your memory."

"The only thing clouding my memory is the memory of this." Regina's hands gingerly touched a claw mark peeking over Emma's tank top. Not unlike before, she shuddered. "Emma this is what I do to everyone I have ever come across. I destroy everything I put my hands on."

"Regina, I am giving myself to you. I don't have to tell you how major that is in the world of Emma Swan. You know me, but you also understand me. Better than anyone alive. I know this isn't the speech you've read in your books - but I will love you the way that you deserve to be loved."

"Loving me is a death sentence."

"No, not being allowed to love you would be."

Emma was so firm in her belief that Regina ached. Ached for her touch, even a soft kiss. What Regina had allowed to begin was going to force this moment sooner or later. That 'later' actually turned out to be now, along with hangovers from hell.

Without further ado, Emma set out to making toast. She moved as if she had worked in this kitchen before. It was only toast, but in Emma's own way it represented so much more. Damn it all to hell. Regina stopped Emma mid-buttering, meeting her eyes before resting their heads together. The palms of her hand cradled Emma's head. Magic flowed forth from Regina's hands slowly taking away Emma's ailments. Once Regina was unable to feel the magic ebbing into Emma cease she felt the contentment. Emma's hands rose to cover Regina's providing the same assistance.

"I want to try it too. Us." Regina stated, moving away with one hand locked around her coffee mug.

Emma crossed the minutia of space between them - burying both hands in raven tresses and kissing Regina for everything she was worth.

"Say it again." Emma rested her forehead against Regina's, unable to face the hope that swelled within her.

"I want…"

"Not that."

"What?"

It was as if smiling would shatter Emma's face it had become so wide. "Us."

Regina smiled, "Us."


End file.
